If you Still Believe
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Qué ocurrió tiempo después?.... Continuación de Suki Dakara Suki. Daiken


_**If You Still Believe**_

**Resurrección/Corazón**

-¿Creeis en la resurrección?-una delicada niña de unos 5 años cuestionaba a su madre. La mujer que se encontraba a su lado se agachó para ver mejor a su hija. La mujer era joven aún. Tenía el cabello corto, y los ojos de color avellana. No debía de tener unos 20 años. Tocaron al timbre y se acercó a abrir. Un apuesto joven, rubio ojos azules, de su misma edad, entró al piso. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coletilla muy pequeña. Le acompañaba un niño pequeño, de unos 5 años también, rubio.-¡¡Takeru, has vuelto!!

La mujer se acercó a él, y le besó apasionadamente. El joven se la quedó mirando con parsimonia.-No se encuentra muy bien-le murmuró, triste. Ella lo miró afligida.-¿Tan mal está?-le preguntó. Los gemelos miraron a sus padres con inocencia.-Papá, ¿como ta el tete 'Suke?-le preguntó la niña. El hombre se inclinó y besó a su niña en la frente.-Tranquila, Suzie, está bien.-le dijo suavemente. Se levantó.-Hikari, ¿tú te encuentras bien?- La joven asintió con la cabeza.-Kenta, Suzie, es tarde ya, vamos a dormir-les dijo a los niños.

Un parque. Columpios. Las risas de los niños. Un joven de unos 20 años, de larguísimo cabello verdoso, observaba con atención el juego de un pequeño niño de unos 4 años. El niño jugaba con una niña de unos 3 años, de cabello color violeta. Un joven rubio, de cabello corto se acercó al de cabello verdoso. El niño pequeño observaba con atención los movimientos de los mayores. La criatura tenía el cabello castaño, con algún que otro reflejo de color índigo. Y unos ojos azules, profundos, como el mar. El veinteañero continuaba observando a su niño, pasando por alto el saludo del rubio.-¡Daisuke, no me escuchas!-le reprendió. Con una mirada afligida, el de cabello verdoso se acercó al chico rubio, abrazandonle con ternura.-Willis...-susurró, con la voz cortada. El bebé se acercó a sus tutores, extrañado. Willis le sonrió:-¿No quieres seguir jugando, Tenshi?-le preguntó amablemente. El pequeño señaló con su manita a Daisuke:-¿Que pasa a pá?-preguntó con tristeza. Daisuke se separó del rubio y se agachó para abrazar a su niño.-Estoy bien, Tenshi...-le murmuró, pero nombrarle hizo que el pecho le doliera más. Habían pasado 6 años...seis años, seis hacía que le había prometido a su amor que tendría niños, que sonreiría, que sería feliz... pero no podía. Lo echaba demasiado de menos... Willis lo sabía. Había aprovechado que el chaval estaba destrozado por la muerte de su amado para entablar una relación aún más estrecha. Desolado, Daisuke Motomiya aceptó, se entregó por completo al niño norteamericano, pero no podía olvidar a Ken... Ken...

La niña de cabello violeta llamó a Tenshi, y el niño se acercó a ella. Había llegado la madre, una hermosa mujer de alrededor de unos 21, de largo cabello violeta también, y unas elegantes gafas sobre su nariz. Miró a la pareja de chicos con el ceño fruncido, y les dió unos caramelos a los niños. Se acercó a Daisuke.

-Hace años que te lo digo, la gente se te queda mirando cuando te abrazas y besas con Willis...-le dijo, ceñuda. El rubio rió:-Somos lo bastante mayores para pensar:''¿y qué dirán?-le dijo suavemente.-Miyako, no deberías enfadarte, te saldrán arrugas.-añadió, al ver que la joven fruncía más el ceño. Miyako miró a Daisuke fijamente, vió un pesar ya normal en sus ojos, que la inquietaba.-''¿Donde está el Daisuke alegre y animado que conocí hace años?''-pensó para sí, moviendo con suavidad la cabeza.

----Casa de Takaishi----

Takeru observaba el rostro apesumbrado del que hace tiempo fue su líder. Hikari y él se habían casado hacía pocos meses, y decidieron animar a Daisuke nombrandole su padrino. Pero después de tener los gemelos, fueron distanciandose cada vez más. Ahora en su casa había reunidos todo el grupo del antiguo mundo de las ilusiones. Iori Hida y Miyako se habían presentado sin los niños, Miyako había dejado su bebé con Mimí, e Iori aún no tenía niños, ni se había casado. Miraba a Daisuke con los ojos neutros, como casi siempre le miraba. Willis mantenía la mano de su chico aferrada, y jugueteaba con Tenshi, que estaba sentado en las rodillas de su padre. Hikari observó con seriedad a Daisuke.-¿Sabes porqué nos hemos reunido todos aquí, 'Suke-chan?-le preguntó, con una mirada de hielo. El joven la miró, y por primera vez parecía que la veía como su fantástica antigua amiga de la infancia, con la que había compartido todo...

-Queremos que nunca se te olvide una cosa, Daisuke...-añadió, con voz dulce.-Eres Daisuke Motomiya, el señor del trueno. No lo olvides.-añadió, y señaló a Takeru y a ella misma con el dedo índice.-Y nosotros, los antiguos guerreros juramos servirte y protegerte **hasta la muerte**-dijo, recalcando las últimas palabras sutílmente. El de cabello verdoso bajó la vista, abatido.-Pero...por muchas veces que muramos, volvemos a reencarnarnos...-añadió Hikari, adoptando de nuevo la apariencia de la Dama Blanca. Takeru se había transformado en Bizarro Dorado. La mirada de ambos se perdió en la de Daisuke:-Aún así...y por encima de todos...-murmuró Hikari con la voz ahogada-...somos tus amigos...y te queremos muchísimo.

Tenshi golpeaba a su padre con sus puñitos, reclamando su atención. No soportaba ver a su padre llorar. Gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Daisuke, que no hacía nada por evitarlo. Ahora podía sentir dentro de él aún la voz del Mago Oscuro... Willis le soltó y se levantó de golpe. Miró a Daisuke como quien mira un chicle del suelo. Perfiló una extraña sonrisa. Todos le miraban con atención.-Tenshi...no es mio, ¿verdad, Dai? No es parte de mí...-le escupió, con una voz extraña. Nada era normal. Daisuke, al oír su acusación, abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.-Él es del primero con el cual hiciste el amor...-aclaró Willis, fastidiado.-Bien, veo que nunca conseguirás amarme, Dai-chan...por lo que voy a dejarlo.-dijo por fin el norteamericano. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Nadie hizo nada por detenerle. Todos miraban alucinados a Daisuke, que ahora cogía con más fuerza a su angelito. Tenía los ojos negados de lágrimas, respiraba con rapidez, sentía el corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, luchando por reprimir un angustiado grito...

Tenshi forcejeaba para salir del abrazo asesino de su padre. Hikari se sentó al lado de Daisuke, le puso una mano suavemente en su hombro. El joven levantó la cabeza de golpe, sobresaltado. La frente le brillaba de perlas de sudor, cerró la boca, creía que si la abría, gritaría. Miró a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, y se aferró a ella con fuerza, gimoteando, sollozando-Ken...Ken...-La joven le golpeó muy suavemente en la espalda, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta también. Había aguantado los ataques de tristeza y melancolía de su mejor amigo durante los últimos seis años...Junto a Jun. Jun, la hermana mayor de Daisuke. También habían tenido que lidiar con la muerte de Yichiru, un tiempo antes (Yichiru era la hermana gemela de Daisuke).-Dicen...que existe un lugar en el que puedes hablar con los muertos.-dijo Iori con suavidad. Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Este lugar es extraño...-murmuró Takeru al entrar. Estaban en la mansión de las Velas. Ese era un lugar mágico, en el cual se podía hablar con los seres de más allá.

-Acercate al espejo.-le dijo la regenta de la mansión a Daisuke. El joven se acercó.-Ahora... tienes que pronunciar con claridad el nombre de aquella persona que quieras ver...

Daisuke se acercó al espejo, casi llegaba a tocar la helada superfície:-Ken...-susurró con fuerza. No ocurrió nada. Iori miró de mal humor a la regenta.-¡Ken, Ken, aparece!-casi gritó el niño.-¡Ken Ichijouji!

Pero nada se reflejaba en el puro cristal. Daisuke se deslizó de rodillas al suelo. Otra vez lloraba.-Oye...-murmuró la regenta, acercandose a él,-¿No crees que si no aparece es por algún motivo?-le preguntó. Hikari la observaba, y al oír lo último se sorprendió.-Yichiru...-dijo Daisuke al espejo. Inmediatamente después apareció la figura etérea de Yichiru, una niña de larguísimos cabellos castaños.

La niña les miró a todos con una vaga mirada, sorprendida de encontrarles allí. Se agachó junto a su hermano:-¿Por qué estás tan triste?- El joven la miró con los ojos llorosos:-Ken...-fue lo único que murmuraron sus labios. La niña le miró con sus profundos ojos de color azul, e intentó acariciarle la mejilla. Pero lo único que sintió Daisuke entonces fue un frio sobrenatural y la sensación de que le habían echado agua en la cara. La de largos cabellos acercó sus labios al oído de su hermano:-**_Renacer...reaparecer...como si nada hubiese ocurrido..._**-murmuró con una voz de ultratumba. Hikari, Miyako e Iori sintieron un escalofrío a lo largo del cuerpo. Yichiru desapareció, despejando la superfície del espejo. Takeru y Hikari se acercaron a Daisuke, preocupados. Para su sorpresa, el chico sonreía.

( º º )

--- --- -Mira, papi, 'nejito...-anunció Tenshi, enseñandole su dibujo a Daisuke. El joven sonrió.-Es muy bonito...-murmuró.

-¿Qué te pasa, papi?-le preguntó el angelito.-''Hace seis años me acosté con Ken... en varias conversaciones que teníamos nos planteabamos el tener un hijo los dos. ¿Pero dos hombres pueden tener hijos? me preguntaba. No, no pueden, decía después. Pero yo sonreía. Nosotros si podremos, Ken... yo puedo tener descendencia...le dije. Él sonrió, feliz.''-pensó, evitando llorar de nuevo. Miró a Tenshi, que seguía dibujando, ajeno a todo. Así solía llamarle...Ken era su angelito, su Mago Oscuro. Le echaba tanto de menos...

El bebé se levantó de nuevo y andó con vacilación hacia su padre.- ¿Te gusta?-le preguntó. Daisuke observó fugazmente, pero volvió a mirarlo a los pocos segundos, alucinado. El dibujo representaba un chico de cabello largo, negro, vestido de gótico, con un báculo en la mano (dibujado por un niño de 4 años,,, ¬¬). Daisuke miró a su hijo: no podía ser que...

Entonces picaron al timbre. Daisuke dejó el dibujo a un lado y fue a abrir. Se quedó boquiabierto. No se lo podía creer...-No es cierto...es un sueño...-sollozó, las lágrimas surcaban de nuevo su rostro. Enfrente de él se encontraba un joven de su edad, de cabello negro índigo, por los hombros, con los ojos azules, profundos, mágicos. Daisuke lloraba, incapaz de moverse, se había quedado clavado, llorando. Tenshi se acercó con sigilo. Miró al hombre joven de la puerta, y el nuevo llanto de su padre.

-¿No te dije...que volveríamos a estar juntos?-dijo el joven, extendiendo sus brazos, mirando al de cabello verdoso con infinita ternura. Daisuke no pudo más. Se echó a su cuello, llamandole, gritandole:-¡¡¡¡Keeeenn!!!!

El bebé miró la reacción de su padre con unos ojos como platos.

**Ai shitteru...**

Hikari y los demás miraban a Ichijouji como si fuera la primera vez. Tenshi les había llamado al presenciar una escena bastante censurable para un niño de 4 años (hombre, dos hombres teniendo sexo...¬¬ ¿quién le mandaba mirar?). El bebé, convencido de que atacaban a su padre (por los gemidos, será), decidió coger el telefono y llamó a Takeru. Le dijo que su padre y un chico que parecía una chica estaban uno encima de otro y hacían cosas muy extrañas, y que su padre gemía y emitía grititos (Oo). Tras tranquilizar al bebé, Daisuke y Ken les explicaron su hermoso reencuentro ( bastante chorra, por cierto...)

Daisuke sentía su corazón querer salirse de su pecho. Le dolía, pero volvía a ser aquél dolor agradable del amor. Abrazó con fuerza a Ken, desesperado:-No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño...Te amo, voy a estar contigo...-le dijo, mordisqueándole la piel del cuello, lo que produjo un gemidito del hermoso moreno. Tenshi observaba extrañado los cambios de humor de Daisuke. Aún no le habían presentado a ese extraño que se había acostado con su padre, como lo hacía Willis (al que hacía días que no veía). Hikari los miraba todos, riendose divertida por la escenita. Daisuke cogió a Ken de la mano y lo acercó con nerviosismo a Tenshi. Ken se preguntó con quién había tenido Daisuke al niño, y se dolió. Pero había algo en ese niño que le extrañaba. El reflejo de sus cabellos era color índigo, y sus ojos no eran del azul de Daisuke, sino más profundo, mágicos, como el mar... Pero Daisuke se había disculpado por mantener relaciones de sexo sin amor con Willis...aún así, el niño no se parecía en nada al norteamericano. Más bien se parecía muchísimo a...

Daisuke sonreía como de niño, con las mejillas y los coloretes encendidos de alegría. Ken sentía verdaderos impulsos de volver a abalanzarse sobre él, de volver a tomarle en su cuerpo, como hacía un rato, pero se controló: esa vez había presentes Takeru, Hikari, Miyako e Iori.-¡¡Tenshi, este es Ken Ichijouji, es un gran, gran amigo de papá, ¿ves?-le indicó Daisuke al bebé, que miraba a Ken, vacilando.-Mira Tenshi, es...Ken es como tu segundo papá, o una mamá, ¿me entiendes?-le dijo, sonriendo. Ken se había ruborizado por completo:-¿No eras tú su madre?-le señaló, completamente sonrojado. Daisuke sacó la lengua sensualmente:-Si, pero no sé por qué, se ha acostumbrado a llamarme 'papá'-dijo, guiñando un ojo. Ken continuó mirando al niño, esperando una reacción. Tenshi pese a su corta edad, poseía una mentalidad despierta, pero infantil a la vez. No llegaba a comprender como por la calle todas las parejas que veía era un chico y una chica, y en cambio a su padre le gustaran los chicos, pero aún así se ponía muy contento cuando su padre sonreía, por lo cual se daba cuenta de que, si con ese chico, Ken, Daisuke era feliz, entonces aceptaba a ese Ken. Sonrió mirando a Ken, y los ojos de Daisuke se iluminaron.-¡¡Tenshi, eres el mejor!!-le aclamó, abrazandole con gran cariño. Hikari y los demás observaban todo en silencio, con gotitas de sudor a lo anime en la nuca.

---Casa de Kido---

Jun, que tenía 25 años, se había casado con Jyou, miembro del primer grupo del mundo de las ilusiones. Daisuke y Ken habían ido a verla. La mujer se echó al cuello del moreno en cuanto lo vió, muy contenta. Se alegraba de que estuvieran de nuevo juntos.-Por cierto, ¿donde está Jyou?-preguntó Daisuke, extrañado por la tranquilidad de la casa de su hermana.-Está en un examen.-dijo la castaña, sonriendo.-Y los niños duermen como lirones. Jyou dice que quiere ser médico del mundo de las ilusiones... Esperemos que no se tope con Haru-señaló, pero se tapó la boca de golpe, aturdida.-¡No debí decir eso!-se reprendió a sí misma.-¿Haru?-preguntó extrañado Ken- ¿Así que esa zorra te sigue persiguiendo, Dai?-le preguntó, muy serio. Daisuke asintió mirando el suelo.-Bien, ahora que ya no somos los frágiles chavales de hace unos años, la venceremos-aclamó de golpe, dejando a los hermanos alucinados.

-Bien, vamos a practicar un hechizo de teletranspote-dijo Hikari, solemne.-Agarraos de las manos, vamos.-los cuatro, El Mago Oscuro, la Dama Blanca, Bizarro Dorado y Daisuke se cogieron las manos.-sólo saber invocar a los cuatro dioses no es suficiente-añadió.-Si Haru o cualquier enemigo ataca, podremos alejarnos con este hechizo.-Dijo.-¡Concentraos!

-,...**.¡¡¡Kushushu Kaskes Igoma Kaskes Twirdurez Kaskes ¡Kaskes!!!!**...-gritaron los cuatro a coro, concentrando todos sus poderes. Pero por extraños motivos de la vida acabaron transportados a los baños femeninos, siendo Takeru, Daisuke y Ken quienes recibieron al final. -¡Probemos otra vez!¡No nos hemos concentrado lo suficiente en el lugar!

Pero nada. Acabaron en la cima del Everest.

-Probemos otro hechizo-propuso Hikari.-Hechizos de desarme y bloqueo. Éste sólo nos lo enseñaban a las chicas-aclaró.-Venga.

Se acercó a Ken.-Haz que vienes a pegarme, con todas tus fuerzas.-Ken corrió hacia ella, preparando el puño para golpearla:

-**¡¡¡¡Impedimenta!!!**.-gritó ella, señalandole con el dedo. El mago se elevó un poco por el aire, y resultó catapultado hacia atrás. Cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.-¿Y bien, que os parece?

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando hechizos, preparados para un posible ataque de la mujer araña.

-Ahora que lo pienso...-estaban los dos acostados en la cama, semi-desnudos, a punto de dormirse después de haber retozado un rato, cuando Ken entabló una conversación.-¿Que es lo que piensas?-le murmuró Daisuke con voz soñolienta. Ken le abrazó, tumbándose a su lado, muy pegado:-¿De donde te viene ese terror cerval a las arañas, Dai?-le preguntó con voz sugerente. El de cabello verdoso se apartó de un golpe, sentándose brscamente en la cama, mirándole con ojos duros.-Nunca me lo habías preguntado.-le soltó bruscamente. Ken comprendió que le había molestado, tal vez asustado, había metido la pata. Metió una de sus manos con cautela bajo las sábanas, y la metió en el pantalón de su chico. Daisuke, al sentir la mano de Ken en su miembro, dió un respingo suave. Se mordió el labio inferior, y finalmente suspiró. La mano de Ken había comenzado a subir por su cuerpo, se encontraban ambas manos ahora en su pecho, donde reposaban. Daisuke volvió a tumbarse. Ken había permanecido callado todo el rato, siguiendo los movimientos de su amor. No quería volver a meter la pata. Estaba tumbado, mirando al techo. Podía sentir a Dai tumbado a su lado, de espaldas a él, sin mirarle. Estaba convencido de que Daisuke estaba enfadado con él.

La oscuridad de la noche y el calor de la compañía y la cama comenzaba a envolverle ya.

-Fue cuando tenía ocho años-dijo Daisuke, rompiendo el silencio. Ken se giró un poco y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, que le miraba aún y estando tumbado hacia arriba, al techo.-Poco después de que te mudaras. Jun y yo estábamos jugando en un parque. De repente, una enorme araña nos atacó a mi hermana y a mí. Era un monstruo del mundo de las ilusiones. Intenté defender a Jun, pero me inyectó veneno, aturdiéndome. me envolvió con sus telas y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia su bocaza abierta. Jun lloraba y gritaba, y la golpeaba, pero no me soltaba. Yo estaba aterrorizado. No podía hacer nada. Sus fauces cada vez estaban más cercanas...-ambos se estremecieron-y se detuvo, profieriendo un gutural rugido. me soltó y se alejó, arrastrándose hacia el bosque. Al abrir los ojos estaba empotrado en la cama de un hospital, con oxigeno y sedante.-explicó Daisuke, apesado. Ken se incorporó y lo miró fijamente. En ese momento sentía profundizarse el amor que sentía hacia Daisuke. -Te salvaste de milagro...-sollozó. Se acomodó encima de Daisuke, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco bajo la cara, en el cuello. En ese lugar que le encantaba lamer y morder...cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su amante, pareja, dispuesto a dormir. Daisuke le correspondió el abrazo, y también se durmió.

**Step by Step**

Escuela preescolar Odaiba

El pequeño Tenshi esperaba en la salida a que vinieran Daisuke o Ken a buscarle, pero en medio de su amor seguro que se olvidaron por completo de que tenían que ir a recogerlo (oO por Diox! ¡Que tiene 4 años!). Cerca de la puerta había aparcado un todoterreno amarillo, desde el cual dos personas observaban con atención al niño. Salió una mujer muy extraña del auto: Era alta, y llevaba el larguísimo cabello plateado suelto. Llevaba un traje rojo, y unos guantes lilas. También tenía unas gafas lilas. Tenshi fijó su atención en ella, extrañado. La mujer murmuraba algo con sus labios pintados de lila, y después miró fijamente al niño. Tenshi se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes. Después cayó en sus brazos, inconsciente.

Daisuke y Ken llegaron corriendo a la escuela, sofocados.-¡No pienso volver a dormirme nunca más!-maldijo Daisuke. Ken miró a todos lados de la calle.-Dai...-murmuró. Pero el joven estaba remugando incoherencias y no le escuchaba:-¡¡Dai!!-gritó. El de cabello verdoso le miró.-No está...-Daisuke se quedó petrificado. La conserje salió al verlos. Sonreía como siempre:-Ha venido una mujer a buscarle.-les dijo. Ellos se miraron.-¿Como era esa mujer?

La joven intentó recordar:-Creo que tenía el cabello muy largo, de un color liláceo...Ah, y llevaba gafas.-aclaró. Daisuke suspiró aliviado:-Debía ser Miyako...-Cogió a Ken de la mano.-Vamos a su casa a buscarle.-añadió, sonriendo. Al verles alejarse, la muchacha recordó algo más:-Oh, se me olvidó decirles lo del todoterreno amarillo...-murmuró.

---Casa de Inoue´´---

Miyako abrió la puerta y los miró, extrañada:-¿Qué quereis?-Ellos se miraron un instante.-¿Has cogido a Tenshi, aparte de a tu niña?-preguntó Daisuke, preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza.-No, él se quedó allí, esperandoos.

Ellos se miraron aterrorizados.-Otra mujer de cabello liláceo...-murmuró Daisuke con rostro atemorizado, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba.-O plateado-dijo Ken, sereno.-¿Te fijaste en las huellas de la carretera?-Daisuke lo miró. Comenzaba a temblar. Ken suspiró:-Tranquilo, esta vez lo tenemos controlado.-y guiñó un ojo. Miyako se acercó a ellos, alterada.-¿Quereis que os ayude?-preguntó, servicial. Ken la miró con simpatía:-Podrías avisar a los demás, ir al preescolar y seguir las huellas de ruedas.-le dijo amablemente. Daisuke había desplegado sus enormes alas de plumas:-Ken, yo iré volando.-anunció.

Ken corría por las calles a tal velocidad que casi alcanzaba a ver la silueta de Daisuke en lo alto del cielo. Buscaron por cientos de sitios, llegando a encontrarse con los demás chicos, que también buscaban a Tenshi. Daisuke, en el cielo, completamente ajeno, se planteaba diversos planes para ayudar a su hijo sin ser atrapado por Haru. Tuvo un estremecimiento. Haru sabía desde el principio su punto flaco, ella era una monstruo araña... Tuvo un repentino alumbramiento: Bajó a toda velocidad hacia tierra, buscando a todos. Encontró a Ken reventado de tanto correr, ayodado unos segundos en un árbol.

-Sé donde está Tenshi.

Taichi, Hikari, Yamato, Takeru, Sora, Mimí, Koushiro, Jyou, Jun, Miyako, Iori y Ken se acercaron a Daisuke. Él los miró a todos con una extraña mirada:-Ahora veremos de qué han servido todos estos entrenamientos, Dama Blanca.-dijo, dirigiendose a Hikari.-Quedaros todos muy agrupados.-les dijo a los demás.-Mago Oscuro, Dama Blanca, Bizarro, cogeros de la mano, en círculo, rodeándoles.-dijo, y así lo hicieron. Ken aferró con fuerza la mano de Daisuke y la de Hikari, que aferraba a Takeru, que aferró a Daisuke:-Concentremos todas nuestras energías en el lugar al que queremos ir. Va por vosotros también.-les dijo a sus compañeros dentro del círculo:-...**_¡Kushshu Kaskes Igoma Kases Twindurez Kaskes ¡Kaskes!!_**...-gritaron los cuatro guerreros con el corazón.

Al abrir los ojos todos se encontraban en un precioso campo de flores, a los límites de un bosque oscuro y tenebroso. Pudieron ver, sonrientes, cómo varios monstruitos se acercaban a ellos, sonrientes: Un pequeño intento de dinosario naranja se echó a los brazos de Taichi, un extraño (¿perro?) abrazó a Yamato, una pajarita rosa se acercó alegre a Sora, una extraña planta con patas se abrazó con fuerza a Mimí, un insecto de lo más raro se sentó al lado de Koushiro, una pequña foca con aberraciones sonrió a Jyou, una hermosa gatita saludó a Hikari, un bicho muy extraño (parecía un cerdito) voló hacia la cabeza de Takeru; un pequeño dragoncito azul, sin alas, cogió de la pierna a Daisuke, una especie de polluelo de águila saludó con émfasi a Miyako, un armadillo dorado se acercó a Iori, y un gusanito verde, adorable, acarió la pierna de Ken. Jun observaba a los chicos, todos reunidos con sus monstruos. Ella nunca había participado en sus aventuras, no tenía ninguna mascota sobrenatural. -Jun, éstos son: Agu, Gabu, Biyo, Pal, Tento, Goma, Tail, Pata, Vee, Hawk, Dillo y Worm, respectivamente.-les presentó Taichi, sonriendo. Pal se cogía con fuerza a Mimí, parecía que quería ahogarla, y todos se reían. Daisuke miraba al cielo, preocupado. Miró a su hermana, que observaba el reencuentro de los jovenes.-...Perdona, ¿eres Jun Motomiya?...-preguntó una vocecita a sus pies. Daisuke, alucinado miró al bichito que le había hablado:-No...es esa **chica** de ahí, atontado-le reprendió, y Vee se rió por lo bajo. Jun se había quedado mirando, anonanada al hermoso monstruo ante ella: Tenía forma de zorra, erguida sobre las patas trasera (andaba a dos patas ¬¬) y era de un color dorado fantastico. Tenía los ojos azules, y una sedosa y peluda cola se agitaba tras ella.-Yo soy Jun...-murmuró, alucinada. La zorra le hizo una reverencia.

-Yo soy Rena...y llevo mucho tiempo esperándote, Jun.-le dijo, solemne. Jun sonrió aliviada. Ken se acercó a Daisuke con Worm en brazos.-Hemos conseguido llegar a la primera...-dijo, mirando el tenebroso bosque. Vee habló con su vocecita aguda:-Hemos visto el 4x4 de Haru entrar en el bosque...-chilló, a lo que los demás asintieron. Daisuke miró a su monstruo:-Hemos venido a derrotarla.-proclamó. -Por cierto, Ken-dijo Worm, extrañado-¿Por qué llevas esa ropa tan rara?-le preguntó. Tail y Pata miraron a sus amigos:-Takeru y Hikari también llevan ropas extrañas...-dijeron, sorprendidos. Los tres llevaban la ropa de los antiguos guerreros y los báculos. Hikari abrazó con fuerza a la gata:-¡¡¡Tail, te tengo que presentar a nuestros hijos, ya lo verás, son adorableeeeeesss!!!!-le dijo, alegre. -Deberíamos ponernos en marcha...-dijo Daisuke con voz neutra. Todos le miraron.

Los monstruos cantaban en el tenebroso lugar, mientras Daisuke y Ken se mantenían alerta en todo momento. Worm, en brazos de su compañero, hablaba animadamente con Vee, que andaba al lado de Daisuke. -¿Por qué se supone que hemos entrado en este bosque?-preguntó inocentemente Dillo. Nadie le respondió por un momento, serios. -Porque Haru se ha llevado al hijo de Daisuke.-aclaró Iori.-¿y porqué tenemos que ir todos?-preguntó Goma. Entonces todos le miraron.-Para poder luchar contra Haru-dijo Agu, al lado de Taichi. Ningún monstruito decidió discutir. Llegaron a un extraño castillo envuelto en tinieblas. Ken miró inseguro a su chico. -¿Como podremos entrar?-preguntó Yamato. Mimí se acercó a Daisuke y le susurró algo a Daisuke en el oído. El chico asintió. -¡Tengo una idea!-anunció la del pelo rosa.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Mummy, el monstruo compañero de Haru fue a abrir. Se encontró con Sora vestida de una forma bastante indecente, y detrás suyo una cesta enorme. -¿Que es lo que quieres?-le preguntó, receloso. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.-Nos...nos rendimos...-sollozó, a lo que el monstruo se acercó con lentitud a la cesta. En su interior se encontraba Daisuke, herido, atado e inconsciente.-Nos rendimos...-repitió la mujer.-Le hemos aturdido y atado. Por favor...-suplicó-dejad en paz a nuestras criaturas...-sollozó de nuevo, llorando. El enmomiado la observó de pies a cabeza (deteniendo su mirada en según que sitios), y se giró.-Entra conmigo-le dijo, y llamó a dos monstruos que cargaron con la cesta.

La malvada mujer araña se encontraba sentada, con Tenshi en sus brazos. Al entrar Mummy con la cesta y con Sora dejó al niño de pie en el suelo, que no se movió. -¿Qué es eso?-preguntó enfadada. La pelirroja continuaba sollozando. La momia sonrió con satisfacción:-Es su cena, señora...-le dijo, señalandole el interior de la cesta. Le hizo un gesto a la joven, y Sora volcó la cesta. Daisuke cayó al frío suelo, inconsciente aún. Tras las gafas, los rojizos ojos de la araña se abrieron de sorpresa.-¿Y eso?-le preguntó a Sora. La chica, que observaba la reacción del niño (que se había quedado donde estaba mirando a su padre), la miró con desamparo, y volvió a echarse a llorar. La mujer sonrió cruelmente.-Así que os rendíis...-murmuró para sí. Bueno, entonces dejaré el postre-dijo, y empujó levemente al niño, que corrió hacia Sora. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de sollozar. Miró un instante a Daisuke, vacilante, y se levantó con el niño en brazos. No podía percibir señales en Daisuke. Haru se acercó al joven con aire triunfal, mostrando sus colmillos con avidez. Lo cogió del cuello y lo elevó:-Por fin eres mio...-le susurró, lamiéndole el rostro con su lengua lila, saboreándolo. Sora se agitó con repugnancia. La monstruosa mujer fue a morder vorazmente su hermoso cuello, cuando una bocanada de fuego le golpeó en el rostro. Soltó al joven y se echó hacia atrás. Miró furibunda a Sora. La chica aferraba con fuerza al niño.-¡¿Qué coño...?!-rugió, y vió a la pelirroja sonreír. Mummy se acercó a su ama, extrañado. La araña observaba con avidez al joven ante ella, con anhelo. Se acercó a él un par de pasos, y recibió de lleno un nuevo impacto. Ante ella se encontraban ahora todos los monstruos, franqueándole el avance. Y con furia, vió que Ken se acercaba a Daisuke y lo reanimaba. La rabia y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella.-¡¡¡¡¡Os mataré a todos, y entonces me lo comeré!!!!-rugió, fuera de sí. Y se transformó en una terrorífica araña, con enormes pinzas mortíferas. Los jovenes retrocedieron, alarmados. Daisuke empezaba a caer en un estado de terror, similar a los efectos de la presencia del dragón negro. Pero todos los demás se colocaron enfrente suyo, Ken el más cercano a él, protegiéndole. Vee lanzó contra la monstruosa araña su ''¡Veecabezazo!'' y la hizo retroceder unos pasos. Alarmados por el increíble poder del monstruo, volvieron a formar el círculo de transportación.-¡¡Concentraos!!-gritó alarmada Hikari-...

**¡Kushushu Kaskes Igoma Kaskes Twindurez Kaskes ¡Kaskes!!**-gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

Se encontraban en casa de Daisuke, desparramados por la sala de estar. Había una novedad: Sus monstruos se encontraban allí, con ellos. Rena estaba elegantemente sentada en el sillón, mientras que los demás habían caído sobre el sofá y la mesilla. Daisuke cogió a Tenshi de los brazos de Sora. Lo analizó, en busca de alguna herida o señal. Pero el niño estaba intacto. No fue hasta que lo miró a los ojos que no se percató de que algo no hiba bien.

**Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis**

--´´Parque Odaiba´´--

Daisuke estaba sentado en un banco, junto a Ken. Hikari y Takeru estaban de pie, enfrente suyo. Suzie y Kenta jugaban en los columpios. Pero Tenshi no. El bebé sólo miraba impasible el juego de los otros dos niños. Desde su regreso del mundo de las ilusiones no se había movido, no se comportaba como un niño de su edad. Su padre y Ken lo observaban extrañados. Cuando el niño les había vuelto a pillar follando, había sonreído y se había encerrado en su habitación. Y en relación a su padre, le daba igual ya que llorara, o que siquiera le abrazara. Y de sus hombros habían nacido unas pequeñas alas negras. Daisuke, al verlo, se quedó de piedra: sus alas eran blancas.

El niño parecía ser completamente consciente de sus poderes, pues había prendido fuego a la falda de su profesora, había hecho explotar la pizarra y había herido a su directora. Y sonreía. Siempre sonreía. Su sonrisa era enigmática, estremecedora, y Daisuke se asustaba cuando se la dedicaba. Varias veces le preguntó a Ken si él había sido así de pequeño, pero el mago le decía con sinceridad que obedecía en todo a su supremo padre.

Daisuke se acercó a Tenshi con el dibujo del conejo que había hecho el otro día.-¿Te acuerdas, Ten? Lo dibujaste tú el otro día...-le dijo. Pero el niño le dirigió una nueva mirada siniestra. Ken se acercó, nervioso. Cogió a Daisuke por el hombro, asustado, y lo echó hacia atrás, alejandolo del niño. -¿Qué pasa?-le gritó Daisuke, alterado. Ken no lo soltaba, e intentaba alejarlo lo más posible. Daisuke lo miró y vió miedo en su rostro.-Ken, qué...-murmuró, pero entonces Suzie y Kenta, con un chillido, corrieron hacia sus padres, asustados. Ken y Daisuke oyeron entonces una risita tétrica, de ultratumba, sobrenatural, procedente del angelito. El niño desplegó sus alas negras y se giró hacia su padre, riendo todavía. Ken aferró con fuerza a Daisuke, atrayendole hacia sí. Hikari y Takeru, transformados, se acercaron a ellos. La risa del niño resonaba por todo el parque. Se acercó sin vacilación a Daisuke, que se había quedado petrificado, mirando a su hijo. A pocos metros de él se paró, y extendió el brazo, señalándole con el índice. Ken aferraba a Daisuke con fuerza, asustado. El niño seguía sonriendo y riendo. Hikari había ordenado a los niños volver a casa. Daisuke tenía su atención fija en los ojos del niño, atemorizado. Tenshi catapultó entonces una enorme cantidad de energía, que fue a parar a su pecho. Ken se transformó. -¡Espera!-Daisuke le cogió del brazo.- Ya no es el mismo.-dijo Hikari. Daisuke les miró -Haru debió hacerle algo...a lo peor le ha lavado el cerebro...

El Mago Oscuro seguía muy cerca de Daisuke. Tenshi sonreía, mirando a su padre.-Tenshi...¿me reconoces?-le pidió Daisuke, desesperado. El angelito sonreía. Volvió a disparar, pero Ken detuvo el ataque.-¿Qué coño le ha hecho la zorra de los cojones?-murmuró para sí. Hikari se acercó a Tenshi con precaución-_Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis..._-murmuró, apenada. El niño fijó su atención en ella. En ese momento la joven aprovechó y le golpeó con fuerza en la frente-¡¡¡No!!!-gritó Daisuke, pero Ken lo aferró para que no se moviera. El niño pequeño cayó en brazos de Hikari. La muchacha cerró los ojos, concentrando su aura.-¿Qué hace?-sollozó el de cabello verdoso. Takeru, que no había hablado en todo el rato, murmuró:-Está analizando...

Ken y Daisuke lo miraron.-¿Qué ha pasado, porqué Haru le ha hecho algo?-gimió Daisuke, asustado. Hikari abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó al niño, que se incorporó y atacó a la Dama Blanca. Pero ella, que se veía venir el ataque lo esquivó, e intentó golpearle de nuevo. El pequeño ángel se elevó en el aire, riendo.-¡¡¡Tenshi!!!!-gritó Daisuke, llorando. El niño se quedó clavado entonces. Miraba a Daisuke fijamente, veía su dolor...sus lágrimas...toda su vida lo único que había visto hacer a su padre era llorar...nunca lo veía sonreír sinceramente...-Papá...-murmuró, y sus ojos se negaron de lágrimas.-''_Mátale...''_-le ordenaba una voz en su interior-''_Traelo hasta mí...''._-le repetía.-''No quiero...''-pensó con fuerza el niño.-''Papá...''''_Traemelo...''_''No quiero...''-en su cabecita había una disputa...La voluntad que lo controlaba era demasiado poderosa...Tenshi recordaba sus cortos años de vida...El dolor y sufrimiento de su padre, quería verlo sonreir, que fuera feliz, que esa mujer lo dejara tranquilo-¡¡Basta, dejame en paz!!-chilló, con su vocecita aguda. Sus alas comenzaban a esclarecerse, a volverse blancas. El bebé se aferraba con fuerza la cabeza, chillando y sollozando:-¡¡¡Dejale, basta, ¡¡Papi, papi!!!!-gritó llorando. Sus alas se cerraron y cayó. Fue Ken quién, corriendo, alcanzó a cogerlo antes del choque. El bebé temblaba con fuerza, y miró a sus padres con ojos asustados.-Papá...¡papá!-chilló, llorando. Ken se lo entregó a Daisuke, que lo tomó en brazos y lo acurrucó, tranquilizandole.-Tranquilo...ya está...-murmuraba, aliviado. Hikari se acercó a él.-Ya no noto la presencia de Haru en su cuerpo...-susurró a su oído. Ken se acercó también, y secó las lágrimas de Daisuke con su propia mano, besándole la mejilla.

Takeru miró a todos fijamente.-Era la Tesis del ángel cruel, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a la Dama. Ella asintió.-Haru se aprovechó de que había heredado vuestros poderes para modificarlo a su gusto...-les aclaró a los otros dos, ante su mirada interrogativa.-A un niño de 4 años nunca le habría sido difícil ser poseído...-acabó, angustiada.

**Simple and Clean**

-Daisuke, esto podría ser...-murmuró Ken, extrañado. Estaban intentando vestir a Tenshi con un disfraz, pero ninguno acababa de convencerles. Habían provado disfraces de perro, gato, mono, zorro, pájaro, insecto, personajes de manga, de cactilio...-Nada, éste tampoco.-rechazó el joven de cabello verdoso, echando a un lado el disfraz de Teletubbie. Tenshi había abierto las alas y no podía cerrarlas, por lo que necesitaban un disfraz especial. Ken besó a Daisuke y fue corriendo hacia la habitación.-¡¡¡Maldito Hijo de Seiya, ponte el puto disfraz!!!-escuchó maldecir a Daisuke. -''¡¡Éste!!''-pensó. Vee y Worm se acercaron a él.-¿Estás seguro, Ken?-le preguntó el gusanito, mirando el traje.-Yo no creo que le haga mucha gracia...-suspiró Vee, sentado en la cama, bostezando. Ken fue hacia la otra habitación. Ahora los intentos por vestirle se habían vuelto una enarnizada batalla. Daisuke estaba tirado en el suelo con el bebé en la cabeza, tirándole de los pelos. Ken se acercó y cogió a Tenshi. -Me encanta el amor que os profesáis el uno al otro...-suspiró, con una gotita en la nuca a lo anime. Daisuke se levantó, jadeando. -Ken, ¿que es eso?-le preguntó, al ver la tela azul que llevaba en la mano. Ken dejó al niño en la cama y le enseño el traje. Daisuke se quedó boquiabierto.-¿E..ese?-preguntó, señalandolo. Ken sonrió.-¿No te gusta?-le preguntó, parpadeando sutilmente. El de cabellos verdes asintió con la cabeza, fascinado. Era un vestido azul, bastante ancho, con un precioso cinturón de color dorado. En la espalda del vestido había dos ranuras verticales, pequeñas.-Ken, de donde lo has sacado-murmuró, alucinado. El Mago sólo sonreía.-¿No te suena de nada?-le preguntó. Tenshi observaba ese vestido como si nunca hubiese visto ninguno. Inconscientemente, alargó los brazos, intentando tocar esa tela. Ken se acercó a Daisuke-Hace poco...pude hablar con el Rey del Trueno.-le susurró al oído. Daisuke lo miró alucinado:-¿Mi p-padre? ¿Se encuentra bien?-balbuceó. Después se serenó, mirando a Ken.-Aprovechando que para los humanos es carnaval, ha pensado en presentarse en este mundo, para verte de nuevo.-añadió el moreno.-Ah, y para conocer a su nieto y matarme a mí por ser el padre-dijo, señalando a Tenshi. Daisuke lo miró con cara extrañada. Luego se le iluminó el rostro, y cogió a Ken, alzandolo (como a una señorita...¬¬), y lo abrazó, contento, riéndose. Después de dejarle en el suelo, cogió a Tenshi, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos:-¿Has visto, Tenshi? ¡Va a venir mi papá!-le dijo, y Tenshi pareció comprender, porque rió contento.-¡Bueno Ten, es hora de vestirte!-dijo, dejando al niño en la cama. Él lo miró extrañado:-¿No e un 'ifraz?-preguntó. Ken negó con la cabeza.-No es un disfraz, es ropa ceremonial del país del Trueno...-le dijo, sonriendo.-¡¿El pais de Tueno?!-preguntó agitado el bebé. Daisuke suspiró:-Es nuestra casa...nuestro mundo...donde nacimos...está en el Mundo de las Ilusiones.-le explicó.-Ah...-murmuró Tenshi:-¿Porqué le llaman ''El mundo de las Ilusiones'' si existe un ser tan malo como Haru?-le preguntó a su padre. Daisuke se sentó a su lado.-En ese mundo existió un monstruo muchísimo peor que una mujer araña...-le susurró tétricamente. El niño se agitó:-¿¿¡¡Peor!!??-chilló. Daisuke asintió.-Pero mi papá tenía a los mejores guerreros que defendían la seguridad del país y su tesoro más preciado.-dijo, acariciando su cabecita. Ken sonrió. Tenshi miraba primero a uno, luego al otro, sin comprender. -¿Su tesoro?-preguntó, extrañado. Daisuke se levantó-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás...-le dijo, y comenzó a vestirle.

El Mago Oscuro, La Dama Blanca y Bizarro Dorado se habían reunido en casa de la segunda.-Jejeje, así que nuestro gran señor volverá...-sonrió Takeru, cerrando los ojos. -Ya puedes ir rezando, brujito-le dijo a Ken, que se sonrojó. -Basta, dejadlo de una vez...-suspiró fastidiada Hikari.-Takeru, por favor no metas la pata, ¿vale?-le pidió al dorado, sin mucho convencimiento. Bizarro miraba a Ken con triunfo. -¡Te la vas a cargar...!-murmuró, contento.-¡Takeru!-le riñó Hikari. Ken había estado a punto de pegar al rubio, se contuvo. Miró fascinado el largo cabello castaño de Hikari, y volvió a la conversación: -Me dijo que vendría para las fiestas, que no nos preocupasemos. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme...-les dijo. Takeru, que había sido el primer caballero, no estaba nada preocupado-No creo que pase nada malo con su presencia, ¿no? y, si Haru ataca, no le costará nada derrotarla.-expuso, sonriendo. Los dos miraron al rubio.-Para tí es muy fácil decirlo...

-Bueno, ¿sabeis cual es mi mayor preocupación, verdad?-les dijo Ken, ahora muy serio. Ambos asintieron.-Pero la posibilidad de un retorno del Caballero de Cristal es muy baja...-explicó Hikari, entonces Takeru se acercó:-Pero no imposible. Aún así, Daisuke no es del todo vulnerable...-añadió. Ken seguía serio, preocupado.

--Escuela Preescolar Odaiba´´--

Suzie y Kenta, ambos vestidos de gatitos, miraban asombrados a Tenshi. Vestido con el traje azul y enseñando las alas, le habían dado un pequeño premio: una cesta de caramelos, que compartía con todos sus amigos. Daisuke y Hikari estaban sentados en una de las mesas del patio, junto a los demás padres, hablando animosamente. Ken y Takeru se ocupaban de los bebés. Aparecieron Miyako, Jun, Jyou e Iori con los niños, y se sentaron al lado de Daisuke y Hikari. Tenshi se acercó a sus padres, y Miyako y los demás se quedaron de piedra: el cabello del niño, antes de un color castaño, se había vuelto plateado blanquecino, y era más largo de lo normal, casi le llegaba hasta las rodillas.-Papi, mami, tomad.-les dijo, y les dio a Daisuke y a Ken un puñado de caramelos. Jun y Jyou hacían grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa:-Te ha llamado mami...-decía Jun, con lágrimas, señalando a Ken. El Ichijouji le echaba unas miradas asesinas, refrenando el impulso de matarla. Hikari y los demás se reían, pero con más disimulo. Daisuke acariciaba el hermoso cabello de su niño, ajeno a la conversación. De repente, un rayo iluminó el cielo, y resonó un trueno tremendo. Los bebés chillaron asustados, corriendo hacia sus padres. Suzie y Kenta se aferraron con fuerza a Takeru. Hikari se puso en pie, al igual que Daisuke. El de cabello verdoso sentía su corazón latir en su pecho, con fuerza. De entre la multitud vieron surgir a un hombre alto. Al principio creyeron que iba disfrazado: Llevaba dos pares de alas blancas, una ropa de oro y plata, su cabello era azulado, con reflejos plateados, y en sus ojos de color plateado se reflejaban centurias. No aparentaba más de unos 40 años. Pero Daisuke supo quién era enseguida. Hikari y Takeru se acercaron un poco, extrañados. Al hombre lo seguían unos tres niños pequeños. Dos niños y una niña. Ken se acercó muy nervioso a Daisuke. No miraba al hombre directamente en ningún momento.

Hikari, Takeru y Ken le hicieron una reverencia.-Gran señor...**Berem**- dijeron, aliviados. Daisuke le miraba fijamente, sin mover un ápice. El hombre se acercó a él. Se quedaron mirando un rato, y al final el hombre lo abrazó con ternura.-Cuánto has crecido...hijo mío...-dijo, con la voz cortada. -Papá...-susurró Daisuke, emocionado. Al separase, el hombre miró con detenimiento a Ken. El Mago sentía la mirada aterradora del Dios en su cuerpo, e hizo imposibles por no echarse a temblar. Berem le miró a los ojos. -Cumples bien con tu misión, Mago Oscuro...-le dijo, y sonrió. Takeru no se esparaba esa reacción para nada, y se le quedó la cara traspuesta. El dios fijó su mirada en él, y después en Hikari. Suspiró.-Ya veo que hice bien en confiar en vosotros...-les dijo. Todos suspiraron con alivio, sonriendo. Daisuke, contento, se abrazó a Ken, que se sonrojó.

El dios se sentó. Las tres criaturitas se acercaron a él.-Bien, Daisuke, dejame ver a tu hijo...-indicó, y Daisuke le dio un leve empujón a Tenshi, que se acercó al hombre. Berem lo cogió y le sentó sus rodillas. -Shun, Riku, Kairi, acercaros.-les dijo a los niños. Daisuke y que se habían preguntado qué hacían allí esos tres bebés. No debían de tener más de 5 años. Pero Ken, Takeru y Hikari se lo imaginaban. Los niños tenían: Shun el cabello rubio, Riku el cabello plateado, y Kairi el cabello rojizo, y tenían los ojos azules los tres. -Shun, tu eres Dragón Dorado,-le dijo al rubio, que se inclinó levemente.-Tú, Riku, serás Luna Plateada-y el crío le reverenció.-Tú, Kairi...tu serás Fuego Violento...-le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Hikari, Takeru y Ken se miraron, consternados.-''¿Nos está sustituyendo?''-pensaron los tres a la vez. Daisuke cogió a Ken de la mano:-Tranquilo...-le susurró, guiñandole un ojo. El moreno miró al dios. Tenshi sonreía y aplaudía frenéticamente.-Parece que se lo está pasando bomba...-murmuró Hikari. El dios se puso en pie y dejó al bebé en el suelo, al lado de los chicos.-Hace mucho tiempo, hace muchos años...En la Era de las Maravillas...decidí nombrar guerreros para la seguridad de mi primogénito...Pero el malvado ser no pudo ser derrotado y los caballeros aniquilados, destrozando así el frágil corazón de mi niño. No pudimos hacer nada para resucitarlos, por lo que les concedimos el poder de la resurrección. Al despertar en esta era se encontraron con su antigua amenaza, pero pudieron solucionar el conflicto a un altísimo precio: La vida de uno de ellos. El hijo del Trueno extendió su tristeza, y concebió una nueva criatura. Una extraña y antigua amenaza se resurgió antes que el antiguo guerrero. Ahora, para defender el mundo de los humanos, acabo de nombrar los guardianes de la nueva esperanza...-concluyó el dios, mirando a los presentes.-Pero vosotros no debéis bajar la guardia. Mi hijo, como sabéis, no se puede defender de esa amenaza. Aún os necesita-dijo, remarcando en Ken la mirada en sus últimas palabras. El mago desvió la mirada, incómodo. Tenshi había comenzado a jugar con la niña y los dos niños, volando sobre sus cabecitas:-¡¡Así no se vale, no te podemos coger!!-se quejaron los niños.

**¡¡¡Forever my Destiny!!!**

Daisuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mirando cómo Ken cocinaba. Shun, Riku y Kairi se habían acoplado a vivir en su casa, siendo la compañía perfecta. Tenshi no dejaba de correr por la casa, esperando para coger a alguno desprevenido. Era Kairi la que siempre caía en sus tretas y engaños, y acababa harta. Daisuke se levantó de golpe. Se había oído un fuerte ruido. Ken, alarmado había ido a mirar. Se encontró a Shun y a Tenshi en el suelo, llorando entre un montón de trozos de cerámica rotos. El de cabellos plateados negaba con la cabeza, y la niña se reía con fuerza. -Dai, se ha roto el jarrón del comedor-le dijo Ken, comenzando a recoger. Los cuatro niños le miraron extrañados.-''Ha dicho **se ha roto**...''-pensaron. Ken los miró seriamente.-Ayudadme, al menos.-les dijo, y ellos comenzaron a recoger, agradecidos. Daisuke se acercó, extrañado:-¿Se ha roto solo?-preguntó. Ken sólo asintió con la cabeza:-Será mejor que controles la comida mientras recojo, no se vaya a quemar.-le reprendió, de malhumor.

Hikari y Takeru recogían a sus niños del preescolar cuando se dieron cuenta: El todoterreno amarillo estaba allí aparcado. -''Esa puta...''-pensó Hikari, cabreada. Pero al fijarse mejor, no vió a nadie en su interior.-¿Pero qué...?

-¿Que pasa, Hikari?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ellos se giraron y vieron a Ken y los mini-guerreros.-¡Ken, donde está Daisuke!-le preguntó, alarmada. Tenshi salió y se acercó a Ken. El joven observaba extrañado a Hikari:-Está en casa, haciendo la comida.-dijo.-¿Por qué, pasa algo?-añadió, preocupado. Pero Hikari ya se había echado a correr:-¡¡Takeru, encargate de los niños!!-Tail la siguió nerviosa.-¡¡Ken, ve con ellas!!-le urgió el rubio.

Daisuke acaba de salir de la ducha y se había vestido con ropa ligera. Apagó el fuego de la cocina y fue al baño a peinarse. Se sentía espeso, cansado. Quería que Ken volviera pronto para atraparlo en un fuerte achcuhón.-''Incluso puede que dejemos a los niños con Hikari un rato...''-pensó, sonrojado.-¿¡Qué es lo que piensas!?-le susurró una cruel voz de cristal tras de sí. El joven se giró alarmado. No había nadie. Daisuke comenzó a rebuscar por todos los rincones de la casa, nervioso. Nada. Estaba asustado, sabía perfectamente de quién era la voz que había oído. Tocaron al timbre. Asustado, emitió un chillido. Con gran precaución y sigilo se acercó a la puerta, y miró por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta:-¿Willis?- el norteamericano entró con parsimonia.-¿Qué quieres...? ¿No estabas enfadado conmigo?-le preguntó extrañado Daisuke, cerrando la puerta del piso. El joven negó con la cabeza.-Te quiero demasiado para enfadarme contigo, Dai-chan...-le dijo con afecto.-Al fin y al cabo, tú siempre me ayudaste cuando lo de Terrier y Lupin...-añadió, mirándole. Daisuke se sentía muy nervioso con su presencia.

Hikari estaba cerca del parque, con Ken detrás, cuando un ruido sordo le hizo pararse.-¡Hikari, allí!-le señaló la gata. Ken vió lo que señalaba Tail y se quedó bloqueado, aterrorizado. La joven también se quebró: En un árbol, completamente mutilado se encontraba Mummy, el sirviente de Haru. Se veía a la legua de que estaba muerto. A los pocos pasos estaba Haru en su forma de araña. La sangre le manaba a borbotones del rostro, y agonizaba. Tail y Hikari se acercaron a los monstruos destrozados. Ken las siguió. La joven se agachó cerca de la mujer araña, lo bastante lejos de sus garras como para ser herida.-¿Quién os ha hecho esto?-le preguntó, sorprendida. Haru sólo emitió algún que otro reniego y dirigió su mirada hacia el ahorcado. Hikari y Tail pudieron ver sus ojos rojizos negarse de lágrimas. Ken observaba las heridas de la momia. Se giró hacia Haru y Hikari, preocupado. La mujer cogió del brazo a la joven, acercándola a ella. La gata se puso a la defensiva. La araña le susurró unas palabras al oído, debilmente:-**_ No os acerquéis al cristal más hermoso..._** Íbamos a por vuestro querido juguetito, cuando ese desgraciado nos atacó. No es lo que parece... Utiliza un cuerpo que no es el suyo...Él caerá en sus garras...-le dijo, y entornó los ojos con un grito. Hikari se alejó de ella y se juntó a Tail y Ken. Los tres vieron cómo sus cuerpos se desvanecían y sus esencias, sus almas, se juntaban, cogidos de la mano... Hikari sollozó.-Incluso el monstruo más malvado puede amar...-suspiró Ken. -No, hay **uno** que no.-dijo Hikari con fuerza. Ken y la gata la miraron horrorizados:-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Vayamos enseguida.-aclaró Hikari:-Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

El rubio se había avalanzado encima de él, haciendole caer, estando en una posición incómoda. -¿Willis?-le urgió nervioso Daisuke. El joven le había aferrado por las muñecas con fuerza, y le lamía el cuello, le besaba el rostro, y con su otra mano le estaba quitando la ropa rápidamente. El de cabello verdoso intentaba echarlo de encima suyo, pero la presión que ejercía no se lo permitía.-Willis...basta...-gemía, con lágrimas en los ojos.Willis lo miró a los ojos, y Daisuke se quedó paralizado: la mirada del rubio era de vidrio, cruel, hambrienta. Le mordía con avidez el cuello, lamiendo su delicada piel, jugueteando con sus dedos, con su pelo.-Te quiero 'Suke...vas a ser mío...mío...-susurró con una voz diferente a la suya. Daisuke había comenzado a temblar.- Tú...-gruño, impotente, mientras el rubio lo follaba a placer.-Sí, yo- afirmó el otro.-Te dije que hiba a conseguirte...pero me apetecía jugar un poquito antes de comer...-murmuró a su oído, mordiendole-Ah, por cierto, he echado un poquito de insecticida por el barrio...creo que teníais un problemita con las **arañas**...-le dijo. El joven lo miraba con terror y repugnancia.-Su..suelta...dejame...-gemía, impotente.-No puedes hacer nada, el rubio colocó hace un tiempo un poderoso sello sobre tí. Me ha sido muy útil...-Daisuke sollozaba, llorando entonces. -''Me va a devorar...''-pensó, atemorizado. Fue entonces cuando recordaba su infancia con Ken... su primera vez haciendo el amor...a Hikari y los demás...a Jun...recordaba también cómo había conocido a Willis, como había sentido gran afecto por él, como a un hermano, nada más...y la muerte de Ken...y Yichiru. Su pequeña Yichi. Su hermana le sonreía desde su lúgubre recuerdo en su corazón...le sonreía...y estaba muerta...ese ser la mató...el monstruo que le estaba tomando había asesinado a su hermana, y también mató a Ken una vez...

Daisuke clavó con fuerza sus uñas, decidido en las manos de Willis.- Ja,ja,ja,ja...¿vas a herir el cuerpo de tu querido amiguito, monstruito de pacotilla?-le burló. Pero la mirada del joven no reflejaba ninguna duda, y decidido, en el momento en que el rubio volvió a convulsionarle le asestó un mordisco en el hombro, profundo, terrible. El monstruo gritó adolorido. En el hombro de Willis había un enorme desgarrón que sangraba con fuerza. Cayó sangre en sus ojos, y después de escupir y parpadear con asco, al abrir los ojos Daisuke lo veía todo rojo. El monstruo sonrió con satisfacción, sin detenerse en el acto carnal aún, ajeno al dolor de la fea herida. Cogió el rostro de Daisuke, que no paraba de moverse, y le atacó con semejante descarga que habrían podido encender la ciudad entera de noche. El joven gritaba, histérico, de dolor. Un chillido monocorde inundó el piso. Daisuke gritaba y gritaba. El monstruo se reía a carcajadas, provocando en Willis un rostro sobrenatural.

Se abrió de un fuerte golpe la puerta y entraron Hikari y Ken, que observaron la escena aterrados. Pero ahora ya no era Willis quién se encontraba encima del de cabello verdoso.-¡¡¡El caballero de cristal!!!-chilló Hikari por encima de los gritos de Daisuke. Vió tumbado a un lado un inconsciente Willis con una enorme herida sangrante en el hombro. Y vió también a Ken abalanzarse sobre el monstruo y asestarle una fuerte patada en la boca. Los gritos del muchacho habían cesado, dejando un perturbador silencio en el ambiente. Hikari se acercó a Willis para provar de sanarle la herida, pero enseguida vió que había sido producida con rabia, por Daisuke. El caballero de cristal se incorporó y vistió. Daisuke observaba con ojos vidriosos, en trance, los movimientos del monstruo. Ken iba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, esperando para atacar. El monstruo atacó de sorpresa a Ken por la espalda, pero algo lo refrenó en el último instante: Ken se giró hacia el monstruo y vió el espiritu de una niña de unos 14 años, de largos cabellos castaños entre él y su atacante. Aferraba con fuerza las garras del caballero.-¡¡Yichiru!!-gritó Ken. Daisuke hizo un ademán de moverse, pero no podía. Incluso le dolía respirar.

La niña flotaba delante del monstruo, que la miraba con intenso odio. Soltó su brazo y se acercó a Ken, que se había transformado de nuevo en el Mago Oscuro. El monstruo les lanzó una esfera de fuego, que fue interrumpida por un rayo de luz dorada. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció Bizarro Dorado. -¡¡Takeru!!-le llamó Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se acercó para ayudar a Ken, pero éste negó con fuerza:-¡Este combate es mío!-gritó, decidido. El caballero se rió de él;-¿Y qué vais hacer, si no podéis invocar al dragón Seiryu?-le preguntó burlón. El mago concentró toda su energía en el báculo. El monstruo volvió a atacar:-¡Cuidado!-gritó la Dama.-**¡¡¡¡Impedimenta!!!!!**-gritó Ken, y el ataque fue enviado al otro lado de la habitación. Hikari miraba nerviosa a Daisuke, que murmuraba algo con los labios y movía débilmente los dedos. Ella intentó leerle los labios.-Dice que formemos el círculo-le dijo Takeru.-pero ahora es imposible...-La joven se dió cuenta de lo que Daisuke quería decir.-¡¡Enviémosle nuestro poder a Ken!!-proclamó. Daisuke le sonrió con debilidad. Tres rayos de luz se clavaron en el Mago Oscuro, que sentía su poder aumentar. Podía sentir el calor de Daisuke en su interior... Utilizando la técnica de Bizarro consiguió localizar su punto débil, y con la rapidez de la Dama se colocó peligrosamente en frente suyo. El caballero le miró, alterado. Y Ken, con el poder de Daisuke, conjuró una espada de plata que clavó en el punto del caballero. Con un monstruoso rugido, el caballero se balanceó hacia delante, consiguiendo que Ken se clavara su propia espada. Y cayó al suelo, muerto por fin. Se desvaneció lentamente. El alma de Yichiru también se desvaneció. Ken cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Hikari corrió hacia él, pero...-¡Hikari!-gritó Takeru. Ella le miró asustada. Takeru estaba muy serio:-Daisuke,,, Daisuke ya está muerto-terminó, y la joven lanzó un quejumbroso grito. Cogió a Ken con fuerza de los hombros, rabiosa:-¡¡No te mueras, tú no te puedes volver a morir, tú no te mueras!!-le gritó, histérica. El mago tenía un rostro sereno, y sonreía:-Quiero que me hagas un favor, Hikari...-le susurró suavemente. -¿De qué se trata?-le preguntó ella, llorando.-Quiero...ver su rostro por última vez...-le dijo. Ella lo miraba incredula, negando con la cabeza. Después se secó las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y cogió el cuerpo de Ken. Lo tumbó al lado de Daisuke y se alejó junto a Takeru, sollozando. Ken, con gran esfuerzo extendió su brazo hasta tocar con su mano el rostro sereno del joven.-Hemos estado siempre juntos...esta vez lo menos que puedo hacer es morir junto a tí...Me...me gustaría poder estar siempre contigo...por toda la eternidad...-susurró con su último suspiro, y Hikari gimió de tristeza en los brazos de Takeru, que hacía imposibles por no llorar.

''**_Podéis ir en paz, Ken...los dos juntos_**''

La joven besó apasionadamente al rubio. Willis recuperó la conciencia y despertó. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado y se quedó paralizado al ver lo que tenía delante.-¡¡¡¡Daisuke!!!!-sollozó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos. -¿Qué pasará ahora con Tenshi y los guardianes?-preguntó Hikari en voz alta, más para sí que para Takeru. Willis se levantó, malherido cogiéndose el hombro.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos...-susurró.-Hablaremos con el señor del Trueno...-pero Takeru se acercó a él.-Algún día volveremos a verles.-suspiró. Hikari le miró con ojos brillantes.-En algún momento...no podremos saberlo...-murmuró con serenidad.

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta y un gritito desesperado. Todos se miraron y vieron al pequeño angelito mirándoles desconcertado. Su pequeña escolta lo seguía. Willis se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

_**Fin**_


End file.
